Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and method of fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays device are flat panel displays including an organic emission layer interposed between opposing electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode in the organic emission layer and light emission molecules of the organic emission layer are excited. When the excited light emission molecules return to a ground state, they emit light.
OLED displays have favorable qualities such as excellent visibility, light weight, thin profile, and low power consumption, and are thus attracting attention as a next generation display device.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays can experience degradation in performance when ambient oxygen or moisture from the environment enters the display. In order to prevent environmental reactions, OLED displays are sealed with an inorganic sealant, such as glass frit. It should be noted that when frit is used as a sealant, the space between two substrates such as glass plates can be substantially completely sealed after curing the frit. Thus, it is generally unnecessary to use an absorbent material in an OLED display sealed with frit.
When frit is used as a seal in an OLED display, laser or infrared radiation is used to cure the frit seal. In order to minimize damage to other components of the display (such as signal drivers), the frit seal is spaced apart from the other components so that the laser or infrared radiation is not directly radiated onto the other components.